The Forbidden Love
by SeekerGirl17
Summary: It’s Ginny Wealsey’s sixth year at Hogwarts and the war versus Light and Darkness is looming closer. Feeling alone and unloved in a romantic way Ginny remembers a time when she felt loved, but was soon backstabbed by him. Knowing she could never have him
1. The Diary Entry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Author J.K. Rowling.**

**Pairings: (main) Ginny/Tom, Ginny/Draco, (appearance pairings) Harry/Hermione, and Ron/Luna**

**Summary:** It's Ginny Wealsey's sixth year at Hogwarts and the war versus Light and Darkness is looming closer. Feeling alone and unloved (in a romantic way) Ginny remembers a time when she felt loved, but was soon backstabbed by him. Knowing she could never have him she tries to move on with her life, but when she accidentally finds a time turner and gets thrown back into the past of 1957 she once again faces the man that hurt her. Now torn between her time and the past where her love is. Ginny must either break her family's heart or her own. So here begins the story of:

**The Forbidden Love**

_Dear diary,_

_Wow you have no idea how long it has been since I've written in a diary. I've been a bit scared about them since my first year at Hogwarts. But let me introduce myself. I am Ginevra Weasley, but I like to be called Ginny, I'm sixteen, I have six older brothers, and many think I am in love with Harry Potter, but I am not. I'm in love with no one or I at least shouldn't be. You see there was this one boy…no… man who I really felt attached to. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's actually the reason why I haven't written in a diary since my first year, but I will tell you why later. Tom's memory at the age of sixteen was set into a diary Lucius Malfoy, unbeknownst to everyone, placed in my cauldron when I was shopping for my first school year supplies. When I returned home I found it and started to write in it, he wrote back. I was first shocked seeing someone reply to my writing, but it soon wore off and I considered him my friend and confidant. He knows all my secrets. I thought I could trust him, but I couldn't. he soon took over my body during my stay at Hogwarts. I -in a trance, mind you, released a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and had it paralyze Filch's cat and muggle borns that included one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. At the end of the year I was nearly killed by him (oh how much he broke my heart while doing that) if not for Harry, and then I realized who he really was or would become our world's most feared dark lord, Lord Voldemort. If it was possible that broke my heart even more! I still to this day scold myself for falling into that trap and yet…I wouldn't change it for anything. For once in my life I felt like someone had special feelings for me and not the other way around like I did for Harry. But I guess I should move on and forget all about that evil man, but when I knew him he wasn't like that. He was still a young man who could have changed I suppose, but that's impossible. It's almost dinnertime I should stop writing, till next time._

_Ginny_

Ginny sighed and closed her new diary given to her from Hermione last Christmas. It felt refreshing letting out her feelings of when she was eleven that she left bottled up inside herself. She walked down from the girls' dormitories and entered the Great Hall.

As she walked over to the Gryffindor table a wave of longing hit her. Harry and Hermione now a new couple were talking animatedly as if no one else was there. And Ron was sneaking glares at them everyone knew, except for Harry and Hermione, that Ron always had a crush on Hermione.

'_I wish I had someone to talk to like that.' _She thought longingly as she sat down next to Lavender and Hermione.

Lavender turned to Ginny and smiled, "Hey Gin, haven't seen you since breakfast. Where've you been?"

Ginny shrugged, _'At least I have someone to talk to.'_ "Around."

Lavender nodded, "Excited about the quidditch game? It is Gryffindor versus Slytherin, you know."

Ginny sighed, _'How can I be excited when everyone seems to be paired up, but not me? And the war is coming closer…'_ She smiled at Lavender, "Of course I am." _'What she doesn't know isn't going to kill her.'_

Lavender beamed and started talking about the school's latest gossip.

"Malfoy and Parkinson are going out now." Lavender said as she took a bite of her chicken.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Who didn't see that one coming?"

Lavender shrugged, "No one I guess, but I don't know. They seem to be the most likely pair to go out in the Slytherin house. But I had a suspicion that they would never go out just for that reason. It seemed to me Malfoy didn't like to be the predictable sort. And I am usually right about these things."

Ginny looked at Lavender questioningly, "Why are you so concerned about this?"

Lavender shook her head, "I don't know. I guess I'm just disappointed that I was wrong for once."

Ginny nodded and looked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring right back at her. Surprised, she raised her brow questioningly at him and he quickly turned away talking to Parkinson.

'_Weird this has never happened before. I wonder why he was looking at me?'_ She thought, but quickly dismissed it. Malfoy was just probably talking to someone across from him and noticed her.

Dinner was over with and Ginny followed all the Gryffindors back to their common room. As everyone entered, everyone yet again, paired up with each other.

Ginny sighed with no one to talk to she went up to her dormitory and got ready for bed. Flopping onto her bed and looking out the window seeing a star sparkle brightly at her she sighed, _'I wish I had someone to love and for once love me back.'_

She soon fell asleep without knowing her wish would be granted in a very unexpected way.

**A/N: All right this is my first story where H/Hr are not the main couple and Ginny is a main character. So bear with me here. If I get enough reviews I will post more chapters quicker. Also the great grammar credit goes to my beta reader, Carla.**

**SeekerGirl 17**


	2. The Time Turner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also credit for perfect grammar goes to my beta reader.**

**Chapter Two: The Time Turner**

The next day Ginny was walking down the halls still feeling lonely and loveless. She was on her way to Potions, thinking why she broke up with Dean and how pathetic she was that she needed a boyfriend to feel happy and content, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't paying…" Coming out of her reverie she looked up at the person and she glared. "Oh it's you then I'm not sorry."

"Tut, tut, Weasley you shouldn't be so rude to your betters." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Betters? I hope you're not talking about yourself because you're no better than a slug." Ginny responded becoming more frustrated by the minute.

"Look I'm not in the mood to deal with your petty remarks. I'm sorry that I bumped into you. Now may I go, please?" Ginny asked exasperated.

Malfoy looked her up and down. "My, my haven't we grown to be a beautiful woman? Too bad you're a Weasley. If you weren't, I would've considered dating you."

Ginny flushed, "Ugh you… ah! You're so frustrating I can't even think of a proper insult! Good bye Malfoy I hope you trip down the staircase!"

Malfoy chuckled as Ginny stalked down to the dungeons, "Yes, I would've definitely considered dating you." He said to no body as he walked to his next class his mind now on the feisty little red head.

'_Stupid git! Would've considered dating me like I would ever go out with him! He's so frustrating and so cocky. I hope I'll be able to see the day when his ego blows out and he becomes humble!' _Ginny so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice the inconspicuous tile sticking out in front of her.

"Ahh!" She tripped and slammed into a wall that turned out to be a secret passage way. The wall turned around leaving everyone to suspect that it was just a normal wall while Ginny, on the other side, went sliding down a tunnel backwards.

Minutes later she crashed down landing in a mysterious dungeon like room. _'Great, just what I need! Now how am I supposed to get out of here?'_ Ginny wondered while she rubbed her head that was now throbbing from the landing.

The room was dark blue with shelves and desks cluttered with all sort of odd and amazing objects. There were no windows and the only source of light was four torches that were lit as if somebody already had been there.

Ginny, not being able to resist the temptation, walked up to one of the desks in the far left corner and carefully started to go through the clutter of wondrous objects. She stopped when she recognized a time turner and gasped. She had only seen pictures of it in certain books in the library. She never imagined she would hold such an ingenious object.

'_I wonder if should I use this? No, Ginny don't be stupid!'_ She shook her headand was about to set it back down on the table when a rat jumped at her.

"Ahh!" Ginny screamed surprised and the time turner flew out of her hands and into the air.

"Shit." Ginny said aloud and used her quidditch skills and lunged for it before it smashed on the ground.

'_Whew. That was a close one.'_ She sighed as it landed in the palm of her hand. Before she could set it down it flashed a bright light and it engulfed her.

"Oww." Ginny moaned as she landed on her back after the light disappeared. _'Where the bloody hell am I?'_ She thought as she stood up and looked around an empty classroom.

"May I help you Miss?" Ginny jumped startled by the voice and turned around to see Dumbledore behind her his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh professor! I'm sorry I was late to Snape's class, but I tripped and fell into a secret passageway. And then I found this time turner and I accidentally threw it into the air because of this rat that startled me, but any way. I caught the time turner and a bright light engulfed me and now I'm here and why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny finished hurriedly as Dumbledore looked at her with a blank look trying to comprehend what she had said.

Few minutes later Dumbledore frowned, "Oh dear. May I ask you what year it is?"

Ginny looked at him with oddly _'What the bloody hell?'_ "The year is 1997, sir. Why do you ask?"

"Oh dear. I'm afraid miss that you somehow have time traveled back forty years for the year here is 1957." Dumbledore explained.

Ginny's mouth fell open, "Forty years! 1957? Oh, god I think I'm going to faint." Which she did in Dumbledore's classroom.

"Oh dear better bring her to Madame Fix." Dumbledore spoke out loud and transfigured a scroll of paper into a stretcher and levitated her to the Hospital wing.

**A/N: So What did you think? Good, bad, dreadful, brilliant? Please review and let me know! The next chapter will probably be posted in early November or earlier. And for those who asked me about the Fiery Gem story yes I am still continuing that story, no it's not going to be finished anytime soon, and I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter probably around the same time I do for this story. Again please review!**

**SeekerGirl 17**


	3. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Perfect grammar credit goes to my beta reader.**

**Chapter Three: Where Am I?**

'_Ow, where am I?' _Ginny wondered as she woke up rubbing her pounding head. She looked around, gathering her surroundings, _'I must've fallen somewhere, but I wonder who brought me to the Hospital Wing?'_

Ginny lay back tiredly and looked along the all white room. It seemed she was the only one there. She sighed again, hating the silence that always accompanied the Hospital Wing. _'Where's Madame Pomphrey? Shouldn't she be here?'_

As soon as she thought this, she heard footsteps and voices approaching the Hospital Wing and she quickly sat up. The door opened revealing a semi-young professor with an auburn beard and a lady in her mid fifties in a nursemaid's outfit talking quietly.

The Professor looked up noticing her and smiled. "Welcome back Miss Weasley that was quite a faint you had."

The nurse looked at the professor curiously, "Miss Weasley? You say she is a Weasley? I didn't know the Weasleys' had a daughter.

Ginny looked at the professor curiously, ignoring the nurse, and asked, "Who are you?" She peered closer at him and gasped it was Professor Dumbledore! _'But how can that be? He is so young! No wait, I remember that stupid passageway and that stupid time turner! I'm in the year 1942, but that means _he _is here! Oh my god! Why me?'_

The younger Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, it's nice to see you remember me now." He turned his gaze to the nurse and asked, "Excuse me Madame Fix, but I would like to have a word with Miss Weasley, if you don't mind."

Madame Fix was about to say no when Professor Dumbledore gave her a look; she sighed, "Oh all right, but for only a few minutes I want to give her a check up and see if she's okay to go." Madame Fix said, before she left for her office.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head and smiled at Ginny, "She is very over-protective of her patients." Ginny nodded as Madame Fix reminded her of Madame Pomphrey. _'This Madame must have trained her.'_

Dumbledore took a seat on the bed next to her, "Now, Miss Weasley, I would like to talk to you about your current situation." Ginny nodded leaning into the pillows for suddenly she felt tired again.

"I have yet to figure out a way for you to return to your time so I believe you will continue your…" Dumbledore stopped, trying to figure out what year Ginny was.

"Sixth, sir. I'm a sixth year." Ginny said figuring out why he was staring.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at her, "Continue your sixth year until I have figured out a way to return you to your proper time."

Ginny nodded, feeling nervous about the arrangement, she was going to have to stay in this time with _him_ for who knows how long. _'Great. Just great I get to spend Merlin knows how long a time with the younger version of the Dark Lord. I'm just so lucky! He better not do anything to me!'_

Dumbledore looked at Ginny waiting for her response but didn't get one, "Miss Weasley, are you all right? You haven't said anything."

Ginny shook her head from her thoughts about _him_ and focused once again on Dumbledore, "I'm fine Professor and your plan sounds okay, but what am I to do about my last name? Don't you think people will become suspicious about another Weasley who has never been heard of before?"

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, "You're quite right Miss Weasley. We're going to have to change your name temporarily. Do you have a preference?"

Ginny thought about it trying to come with a name but she could only think of Wizarding names and those would not do, "No, sir. Could you pick one for me?"

Dumbledore rubbed his auburn beard, where Ginny guessed his chin was, thoughtfully. "How about Delauney? It's a Wizarding name of a family in France that has almost died out by name but a few heirs remain under that name. It wouldn't be too long of a stretch to believe that you're an heir of the family."

Ginny thought about it and nodded. What did she care she wasn't going to stay here forever or at least she hoped not. "All right Delauney it is then."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good." He stood up and was about to leave when Ginny spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving I'm just going to obliviate Madame Fix's memory of Miss Weasley and replace it with Miss Delauney. After she checks up on you I'll take you to Headmaster Dippet's office to be introduced." Ginny nodded, slightly disturbed by how Dumbledore had said the word 'obliviate.' He said it as if it was a daily occurrence for him, but with him you never knew. Maybe it was.

After ten minutes Ginny was free to go and followed Dumbledore to Dippet's office. As they approached the gargoyle Dumbledore said the password, "Hippogriff."

Ginny looked at Dumbledore curiously as they stepped on the rotating staircase, "Hippogriff? That's quite bizarre for a password." _'Although you normally have your passwords named after muggle candy.'_

Dumbledore nodded and smiled cheerfully, "Yes, it is but Dippet loves magical creatures."

They were now at the door and Dumbledore knocked. A muffled, "Come in" was heard and they entered. A wizard perhaps ten years older than the current Dumbledore sat at his desk. He had gray hair and a beard and wore dark blue robes. This was, of course, Headmaster Dippet.

"Good Afternoon Armando, I would like to introduce to you Miss Delauney a new student." Professor Dippet who previously was hunched over a document instantly looked up hearing the words 'new student.'

"New student, Albus? How do you know about a new student and I don't?" Dippet asked curiously eyeing Ginny.

"Well Armando, Miss Delauney is a granddaughter of a close friend of mine who recently died from cancer. Her parents died beforehand from a car crash leaving her in the care of her grandfather, but since his untimely death her guardianship is now my responsibility. She was previously home schooled that is why she wasn't sorted here or at Beauxbatons."

Ginny was impressed by his explanation and she would have believed him and that was saying something for she wasn't easily fooled. _'Unless you count that time in your first year concerning a certain diary.'_ Ginny thought bitterly.

Professor Dippet looked at Ginny pitifully obviously believing Dumbledore's explanation as well. "I'm sorry for your losses Miss Delauney. I can only imagine what you must be and have gone through."

Ginny nodded beginning her role as Miss Delauney, "Thank you sir. I appreciate your condolences."

Professor Dippet nodded at Ginny then shifted his gaze back to Dumbledore, "Do you think we should sort her here or at the Great Hall? Dinner will be starting soon you know."

Dumbledore turned to Ginny, "Well Ginny? Which do you prefer?"

'_Being sorted here!'_ "Either one was- is- fine, sir." Ginny said. _'It would be best I guess to introduce myself to the whole school now instead of having everyone asking my name. Except _he'll_ be there.'_

Professor Dippet nodded, "All right then Miss Delauney please follow me to the Great Hall. Albus, could you please bring the sorting hat with you?" Dippet asked as he got up from behind his desk and walked towards the door.

"Of course, Armando." Dumbledore said as he walked to the back of the room to fetch the sorting hat.

Professor Dippet opened the door for Ginny, "After you Miss Delauney." He said as he, Ginny, and Dumbledore left his office to the Great Hall.

As they stepped in front of the entrance to the Great Hall Professor Dippet stopped them, "First, let me introduce you and then you may enter is that all right Miss Delauney?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, sir, perfectly fine."

Dippet, once again, hesitated before he entered the Great Hall, "I'm going to need your first name Miss Delauney to introduce you."

Ginny blinked, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't already introduced her first name, "It's Ginevra sir."

Dippet smiled, "All right, wait right here." He pushed the doors open and left Dumbledore and Ginny in the hall waiting to be introduced. They could hear through the doors a muffled introduction, "Everyone I would like to introduce to you our new student Ginevra Delauney she'll be sorted this evening and please make her feel welcome."

Before Dumbledore opened the doors he noticed Ginny's paled face, "Are you all right Miss Delauney?"

'_No I am not all right I just realized the boy I mean man who nearly killed me is in that room!' _Ginny shook her head and took a deep breath, "Yes, sir, I'm all right, let's go."

Dumbledore nodded and pushed open the doors entering first with Ginny right behind him. She didn't dare look at any of the faces in the room in fear that she might see _him_. She could already feel his gaze upon her, as she never forgot the feeling that would come over her when he looked at her. Her body would grow cold but her heart would start beating a thousand beats per second or at least that's what it felt like it did.

Dumbledore conjured up a stool for Ginny to sit on and as she turned around to sit on it she nearly fainted. Tom Riddle was looking straight at _her_! _'Oh my Merlin what have I gotten myself into!'_ Ginny thought worriedly before the sorting hat was placed over her head.

A/N: First, I would like to say thank you so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting nearly as much reviews as I had gotten for chapter two, you guys rock! Now, tell me what you thought about this chapter I know it's short, but I promise later chapters will get longer or at least that's what I am planning on. Next chapter also will have some Ginny/Tom action, but not saying it's going to be in a romantic way just yet. Please keep reviewing! It makes me want to write faster. 

**Dark Angel**


	4. Very Odd Indeed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot everything Harry Potter related belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Also, perfect grammar credit goes to my beta reader, Carla.**

**Chapter Four: Very Odd Indeed**

Ginny felt relieved when the sorting hat covered her vision of Tom Riddle. After five years of not seeing those cold, penetrating, almost black eyes, she was paralyzed. She remembered all of her memories of him from her first year and it wasn't until she heard the hat's voice penetrate through her mind did she become un-paralyzed.

'_My, my what do we have hear? A Weasley, but not of this time how very odd indeed. I can see through your memories that in your time I sorted you into Gryffindor, but now I see that would be the wrong choice indeed. Although you still have the bravery and loyalty of a Gryffindor you are now hardened with dark realities. You now possess new qualities; qualities that fit a Slytherin.'_

Ginny's eyes widened as she heard what the sorting hat was saying. He or it, whatever the proper term was, wanted to place her in Slytherin! Where Tom Riddle was!Ginny shivered at the mere thought of being in the same house as him, it would lead to too many encounters and she couldn't even handle his eyes on her! No, Slytherin would not do not do at all.

'_No. I refuse to be placed in Slytherin!'_ Ginny spoke in her mind defiantly.

'_Oh you do? Why? It would be the best place for you and if we want to get technical you're showing me right now that you are not meant to be in Gryffindor for you are showing signs of cowardly behavior. Not wanting to face your worst fear, Tom Riddle. But I suppose that is understandable for that boy is quite scary. I still remember the time I was placed on his head such an angry, hurt, bitter, vengeful mind he had. Now, that I think of it more I am even surer it would be best to place you in Slytherin. It would be best for you and him.'_

Before Ginny could protest any further the hat spoke out loud so all the occupants could hear its decision, "SLYTHERIN!"

Right as Ginny was going to rebuke the merciless and cruel hat, she felt the hat being lifted from her head and her vision of the great hall return. Also, she once again felt the cold eyes of Tom Riddle. She got up from the stool dejectedly but not showing it to anyone for it would look very odd indeed. As she passed Professor Dumbledore he smiled at her giving her a small reassuring nod with his eyes twinkling amusedly as he took his seat next to a surprised Headmaster Dippet.

She walked over to the Slytherin table and took the only seat available, which to her dismay was in front of Tom Riddle. Deciding to gather up her Gryffindor courage, Ginny looked up across from her and looked straight into the eyes of Tom and smiled.

"Hello I am Ginevra Delauney, but you can call me Ginny if you like." She said, reaching her hand across towards him to shake.

He looked at her coldly for a moment before consenting and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ginevra. I'm Tom, Tom Riddle. Welcome to Slytherin house."

Ginny nodded her head, trying to conceal the shiver she felt running down her spine as their hands touched. Pulling her hand out of the shake, she started to fill up her plate hoping the conversation was now over. But of course Tom always did what she didn't want him to do.

"What year are you in?" Ginny looked up at him trying to show that she was not afraid of him.

"I'm in my sixth. You?"

Tom nodded his head, "Same."

Ginny was about to return to her food when Tom spoke up again, "What advanced classes are you taking?"

"Arthimacy and Ancient Runes."

A small smirk appeared on Tom's face, "Well then, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other. I take those classes too."

Ginny cringed mentally, _'Oh sure that's just what I need. More time with him! But he isn't acting evil…yet. Who knows, maybe I could change him? Ha! Don't fool yourself Ginny, not you nor anybody else could change what he is going to become so don't even go there.'_

As she was absorbed in her thoughts she did not notice a tall platinum blonde haired man coming towards them from the lower end of the table. "Hello, Tom, I was wondering where you went off to after the carriage ride. Why don't you come and join us? Nott has got some pretty interesting stories from his summer."

Tom and Ginny looked up at the man and Ginny instantly recognized him as a Malfoy. _'Great. But at least he's taking Tom away.'_

Tom looked at Malfoy and the other sixth year Slytherins beckoning him to join them and shook his head, "No thanks Abraxias I would rather like stay here with Ginevra. Anyway, someone has got to show her the way to the Slytherin common room."

Abraxias looked at Ginny just realizing she was there. "Oh hello? You must be the new girl. What was your name again?"

Ginny sighed, _'Yep he is definitely a Malfoy. And why is Tom being so nice to me? I don't want him to be, I want him to treat me as if I don't exist!'_ "It's Delauney, Ginevra Delauney, but I'd prefer it if you would call me Ginny."

Abraxias smiled but unlike the cold feeling Ginny was used to receiving when a Malfoy smiled at her she felt a genuine sincerity from his smile. _'Maybe it's because I'm now in Slytherin and am _now_ deemed _worthy _to be someone worth getting to know. Stupid Malfoys and their prejudice.'_

Abraxias made a gesture with his hand to the Slytherin boy, who had been sitting to Tom's right, to move over to make him room. He sat down next to Tom and reached out his hand for Ginny's and not wanting to seem rude she gave it to him. "Hello Ginny I am Abraxias Malfoy. I hope we become close friends."

Ginny was surprised by the sincerity in his voice and gave Abraxias a true smile, "I hope we do, too." _'I'm going to need someone to talk to while I'm in this era or I'm going to go stark raving mad!'_ Her gaze shifted over to Tom and saw red flecks appearing in his eyes as he looked at her and Abraxias's hands still holding each other.

She gulped and pulled her hand back as she remembered what those red flecks meant. He was starting to get angry and no one wanted to deal with an angry Tom. _'But what the bloody hell could he be mad about? I haven't done anything except shake Abraxias's hand and I am guessing he and Abraxias are friends. So, I have no idea what's going on with him.'_

As Ginny's hand pulled back, the red flecks vanished and Tom spoke to Abraxias, "Didn't you want to hear those stories of Nott's summer, Abraxias?"

"Oh? Well, I s'pose you're right. I'll see you two later at the common room then." Abraxias said as he walked back to the other sixth year Slytherins.

Ginny sighed in disappointment. There went the only person she could talk to besides Tom. "Fancy Abraxias do you, Delauney?"

Ginny looked up at Tom startled, "What! No. I mean he seems nice enough, but I don't think he's my type."

Tom raised his eyebrow curiously, "Well, then, what is your type?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Riddle." Ginny said perturbed.

"So, you do fancy Abraxias." Tom said nodding his head as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

"What! No, I said he wasn't my type." Ginny said angrily as her cheeks started to flush with her fury.

"Well then, why don't you tell me your type?" Tom asked also getting agitated and the red flecks were starting to reemerge in his eyes.

"Considering I don't know you very well I don't think it would be proper to tell you such intimate things." Ginny said trying to take control over her temper.

"Well what do you want to know?" Tom asked the red flecks slowly fading away.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked surprised by the offer.

Tom sighed, "I said, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you opening up to me so much?" Ginny asked confused. This was something she would never have pictured Tom Riddle to ask her. Especially after meeting her only half an hour ago, but when she had found his diary this was exactly how he acted. And he had asked her the exact same question, 'what do you want to know?' That was the question that started it all. After Ginny had seen the ink re-appear with that question she completely trusted Tom. But this time she wasn't going to be fooled again.

Tom had been silent throughout her whole contemplation and it seemed he didn't have an answer for her. Just as Ginny was about to ask another question and leave the previous one in the past he answered, "I don't know. Come on Delauney, I'll show you to the Slytherin common room and dorms."

"Huh?" Ginny asked, as he started to stand up, and looked quickly around the hall it seemed that dinner was over and she had been so deep in her contemplations that she hadn't heard Dippet's final speech. _'Oh, well, I'm sure it was something along the lines of what Dumbledore always says.'_ She thought, as she followed Tom out of the Great Hall.

As they walked down the staircases to the dungeons an awkward but comforting silence hung between them. It felt as if she should say something, but she didn't know what so she let the silence continue. Then she decided that Riddle should be the first to break the silence.

They continued their way to the dungeons when Riddle stopped in front of a tapestry of a basilisk fighting a lion, "Pureblood." As the tapestry moved to reveal a door behind it Riddle caught Ginny looking at the tapestry curiously.

He turned to her and explained, "The lion is the symbol of Gryffindor. Slytherin and Gryffindor were two of the four founders, but believed in different politics and their friendship ended on bad terms. We Slytherins do not get along with the Gryffindors, just to let you know."

Ginny nodded mutely and followed him into the common room. The common room was much larger than the Gryffindor common room and much less homely. Tapestries of the Slytherin house flag hung on almost every wall, the floor were of white and black marble, to the left and right corners were dark oak desks and chairs with dark oak bookshelves no doubt filled with books of dark magic. To the right of Ginny were black and dark green leather arm chairs and one dark leather sofa and loveseat standing in front of a stone fireplace where two statues of snakes stood with their mouths open showing their menacing fangs; also emerald stones were used as their eyes. In front of her stood two black winding staircases leading to the different common rooms at both of the handles ends were black miniature snake statues like the ones on the fireplace.

Riddle walked right between the two staircases and looked her squarely in the eye, "The staircase to the left will lead you to the boys' dormitories the ones to the right will lead you to the girls dormitories. Since boys are not allowed to go inside the girls' dormitories you will have to lead yourself to your dorm. You'll know you found yours when you come across a door that says Sixth Year Girl Dormitory."

Ginny nodded as she headed towards her staircase as she started to ascend it she turned around and smiled at Riddle, "Thank you, Riddle. Good night."

Riddle looked back up and nodded, "Good night…Ginevra."

Ginny was too exhausted to reprimand him for calling her by her first name and just continued her way to her new Slytherin dormitory. She finally came across a dark oak door that had an emerald inscription saying Sixth Year Girl Dorms. Ginny sighed, relieved, as she couldn't wait to get out of her robes and snuggle into the cool, crisp sheets. _'Wait! What am I going to do for books and pajamas and new Slytherin robes!' _Ginny thought just realizing that she and Dumbledore had not discussed this.

As she opened the door she found five beds all with trunks in front of them except one trunk to the very right by the window had letter propped up on it. Ginny walked over to that trunk and saw her new name scribbled on the front and she opened it.

_Dear Miss Delauney,_

_ Enclosed in this trunk you will find your new school supplies, Slytherin robes, clothing, and nightwear. I hope you enjoy your stay in Slytherin house I could tell you were very surprised by the Sorting Hat's choice, but I have learned that the Sorting Hat always knows what is best for a student when it comes to being sorted into houses. So trust it that the Sorting Hat has never been wrong before and I don't believe it'll start now. And who knows, you might actually like Slytherin? I look forward to seeing you again in my class._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Head of Gryffindor House_

Ginny sighed in relief and folded the letter back into its envelope. _'Dumbledore always thinks of everything. Thank goodness.'_ She opened her new trunk and found all new robes and school supplies all in top condition unlike the second hand worn out robes and supplies she was used to from her own time.

Moving her new belongings carefully she found two black pajama tops one with long sleeves and the other one a tank and the bottoms with were black with sliver stars on them. _'Very nice.'_ She quickly changed into them and got ready for bed sighing in content she climbed into her bed and pulled up the covers as she closed her dark green hanging around her bed. _'Who knows? Maybe this won't be so bad.'_ Ginny thought as she slipped into sleep as her new dorm mates entered and they too got ready for bed.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I sort of have mixed feelings about this chapter, but hey finally this story has a long chapter! Five pages long and over 2,000 words. Hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write.**

**Dark Angel**


	5. Becoming a Slytherin

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot, Juniper, and a few more OCs. Also, perfect grammar credit goes to my beta reader, Carla.**

**Chapter Five: Becoming a Slytherin**

Ginny awoke the next morning with someone jerking her, _'What the heck?'_ She thought tiredly and turned on her side, coming face to face with a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair, fair skin, and light green eyes.

The girl smirked as she saw Ginny look around confused, "Well it's about time you woke up. Delauney, right?"

Ginny shook her head as she propped herself up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I'm Ginny. Who're you?"

The girl smiled and offered her hand to shake, "I'm Juniper Parkinson." Ginny looked at her, surprised, as she shook her hand. Juniper, she supposed, shared a few features with Pansy, but not much. Especially since Juniper did not look like a pug but more like a pixie.

"Well are you going to get up or are you just going to stay in bed all day?" Juniper asked walking over to her vanity and put on a barrette with a blue sapphire shaped flower in her hair. Ginny nodded her head and grabbed her new Slytherin robes and walked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she emerged clad in her robes with her hair down in soft curls.

"You ready to go?" Juniper asked gripping her book bag. Ginny was surprised that she waited for her and quickly grabbed her own bag that was, for once, carrying new books and not second hand ones. "Yeah, let's go."

It wasn't until they entered the Great Hall did reality sink in as they were walking towards the Slytherin table. All of the happenings from yesterday came crashing back to Ginny's conscious mind. She was in the past with Tom Riddle! As she and Juniper sat down with the rest of the sixth year girls, Ginny dared to glance down the table and, sure enough, there was Tom looking right back at her. She gulped and quickly turned away, paying all her attention to Juniper as she introduced her to all the girls.

"This is Mariah Meliflua," Juniper introduced gesturing to the girl across from Ginny. She was beautiful, but intimidating. She had long black hair, icy blue eyes and very pale skin. She looked kind of familiar and then Ginny finally remembered. This was the soon-to-be Mrs. Black, Sirius's mother. Ginny shook her hand, half expecting her to start shrieking out that she came from a family of blood traitors.

"This is Luella Lestrange." Juniper gestured to the girl sitting next to Mariah. Luella had wavy brown hair and light blue eyes and her skin had a tan tinge to it.

Ginny smiled at her feeling more at ease with Luella than Mariah, "Nice to meet you." Ginny said, shaking Luella's hand. Luella gave her a small smile, "Likewise."

"Laura Nott and last but certainly not least, Nashira Leisure." Ginny smiled at Laura who had light brown hair, almost sandy, and hazel eyes with tanned skin; she was sitting next to Juniper. But when she looked at Nashira, who was across from Laura, she was taken by surprise. Nashira was glaring at her angrily with piercing gray eyes, her hair was honey blonde and had a nice wave to it, and her skin was pale and flawless, there was no denying that she was beautiful.

Ginny gave Nashira a small smile, but she just 'humphed' and looked away and resumed talking to Laura. Ginny leaned closer to Juniper whispering, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh?" Juniper asked, looking up from buttering her bagel, "Oh no you did nothing wrong. She's just jealous, that's all."

Ginny looked at Juniper surprised, "Jealous; jealous of me? Why?"

Juniper looked at Ginny entertainingly, "Well before I woke you up I was just going to head down here with the girls, but when we were about to exit the common room, Tom Riddle came up to us and asked me where you were and I said you were still asleep. Well, he wasn't too happy about us leaving you all alone especially considering you're new here and told me to go wake you up. Afterwards, he left not even paying attention to Nashira, who has fancied him ever since first year, so she was absolutely beside herself when she realized that Riddle was paying more attention to you than her. So, now she's jealous of you."

By this time Ginny's mouth was hanging open in shock and realizing how stupid she must look she quickly shut it, "He really did that?"

"Yep." Juniper said simply taking a bite of her bagel. "You seemed to leave quite an impression on him."

Ginny nodded her head mutely but then mock glared at Juniper, "Why were you just going to leave me in the dorm room and have me miss breakfast and probably all my lessons?"

Juniper looked at Ginny amusedly and laughed, "Well I'm not a Slytherin for nothing, you know."

Ginny smiled back, "No I guess you're not." And began filling up her plate with breakfast. _'Funny, if I forget that Riddle is here I feel like I belong here more than I did in my time. I feel like I just made a real friend and Juniper is nothing like Pansy or any of the other Slytherin girls in my time.'_

Juniper stood up with all the rest of the school and pulled Ginny up also, "C'mon then, it's the first day of class and you need to learn all the routes." She said leading Ginny out of the Great Hall merging with the Gryffindor sixth year classmates. As they moved up to where Ginny was guessing the Transfiguration class she saw two flaming red heads who reminded her a lot of Fred and George. As one laughed and moved his head revealing half of his face Ginny gasped in surprised. Those two students were her uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewitt on her mother's side.

Juniper, hearing her gasp looked in the direction she was looking at and gasped too, "You look a lot like the Prewitt twins. How bizarre."

Ginny nodded, getting back into character, "Yes, it's very bizarre."

The students all lined up into two rows, one Slytherin and the other Gryffindor outside Professor Dumbledore's classroom. As they were waiting, Ginny was taking a quick glance at the Gryffindor students seeing if she could recognize anyone else. Besides her uncles she found no one until her eyes landed on a girl with black hair tied up in a bun with a very strict demeanor. _'Ah there's the young Professor McGonagall. It's kind of scary that even at sixteen she's seems strict and so tense.'_

As she moved her gaze away from the Gryffindor line, she could feel someone's gaze piercing right through her. Without even having to look she already knew who it was. Riddle. Before he could confront her like she knew he was planning to do, Dumbledore opened the doors and she sighed in relief.

Dumbledore smiled as he looked over the students, "Sorry about making you wait so long. Come on, come on let's begin our lesson."

The students filed in, the Slytherin's taking the left row and the Gryffindors taking the right. Ginny made it a point to sit down next to Juniper so that Riddle couldn't do so. Though she hadn't calculated the possibility of him sitting right behind her, which he did with Abraxias right next to him.

Throughout the class Ginny couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, who was, no doubt Riddle. _'Why is he paying so much attention to me? Why can't he pay attention to Nashira or someone? Any one but me!'_ Shaking her head Ginny returned her attention to the pillow that Professor Dumbledore wanted to be transfigured into a lamp. _'Sometimes I wonder about this class. I mean why would I want to transfigure a pillow into a lamp when I could use lumos? It would make more sense to transfigure the lamp into a pillow.'_

After class was over, the halls started to get very crowded because the whole sixth year classes and fifth year classes were racing to their next class. In the rush, Ginny had gotten separated from Juniper. _'Well at least I know my way around here.'_ Ginny thought as she leaned up against a wall catching her breath. _'Now, what class was next?'_

"Potions." A male voice said from behind her. Ginny jumped in surprise and swerved around coming face to face with Riddle.

"Don't do that." Ginny said gasping for breath and leaning back against the wall. She could feel her heart pacing a mile a minute.

Riddle shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Sorry, didn't know you were so jumpy."

Ginny glared at him, "Well you know what they say, you learn something new every day."

Riddle's smirk only grew, "So I've been told. Enjoying Slytherin, Delauney?"

Ginny nodded her head tiredly, she was getting emotionally drained from being in Riddle's presence, "Yes, I suppose I am. Now, if you'll excuse I have Potions to get to." She said heading towards the staircases Riddle right behind her.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to avoid me." Riddle said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well aren't you perspective." Ginny said sarcastically. This was definitely the wrong move, unfortunately.

Riddle gripped her arm tightly and spun her around so he could look her in the eyes, "I'm not someone you want to make an enemy of, Delauney."

Ginny glared back hiding her fear, it wasn't like she could just wiggle loose of his grip and if she did she would fall down the flights of stairs considering the angle he was holding her at, "Why do you care if I'm trying to avoid you or not?"

Riddle blinked surprised and the red flecks that had been appearing disappeared, "What?"

Ginny continued, "I mean you seem like the kind of person who wouldn't just pay attention to any new student unless you saw something worth gaining. So what do you see in me, Riddle? What do you see that you could gain?"

Riddle steadied her then let her go, "I don't know. That's the problem." He said sidestepping her and walked past. Ginny sighed in relief and…in regret? She missed his presence around her, feeling his eyes burn through her soul. _'What on earth is going on with me! I am not falling for him again. No, no, no, and no!' _She thought angrily, following Riddle's path to Potions.

As she turning through the last corridor she saw Riddle's shadow and hastened her pace a little for if she was going to be late, she might as well be late with him. Riddle turned his head a little as he heard her steps, but didn't say anything and just opened the door. As Ginny entered first she nodded thanks to him.

"Well, well so glad of you to finally join us," Professor Slughorn stopped in mid-sentence seeing Riddle. "Oh! Mr. Riddle it's you well then you must have a good excuse and who's this young lady with you? Miss Delauney isn't it?"

Ginny cringed mentally; Slughorn had been just as annoying in the past as he was in her own time. _'I bet Riddle's in the Slug club judging by the way Professor Slughorn is acting.'_

"Yes sir," Riddle began, "Delauney here had gotten lost and I escorted her to class, then Peeves came and delayed us bit. Sorry Professor." Ginny nodded her head in agreement, _'Nice lie, I would've probably have believed it myself if I didn't know who he really was.'_

Slughorn smiled, obviously believing the lie, "Well I know how Peeves can get so I won't take away any points from Slytherin, but please do not do it again. Now, take a seat as we're learning about Veritaserum."

"Yes sir." Riddle and Ginny chorused as they made their way to their desk. As, Ginny sat down she caught Nashira glaring at her. _'Well I don't see why she's so jealous. It's not as if I'm trying to make Riddle like me he's just…well I'm not sure what's going on with him, but I know he does not like me.'_

During the remainder of the lesson Ginny made it a point not to graze her shoulder or arm against Riddle after Slughorn had said they would be brewing the potion. Now, if the desks had been as long as they were in her time that feat wouldn't be so difficult, but for whatever reason the desks in this time were a little bit smaller making it very difficult and for at least five times she grazed him. And every time she did, she felt an overwhelming feeling to blush, but thankfully was able to hide it.

Slughorn was now passing by everyone's desks and examining the potions; so far none had succeeded in brewing it correctly even Nashira, who by the way Slughorn tsked meant she was usually a very good potion brewer.

When he finally came to Ginny and Riddle's table, however, he exclaimed with joy, "Oh my! Look here class Miss Delauney and Mr. Riddle have brewed the potion perfectly and for their first time, too! Twenty points to Slytherin."

Ginny was blushing from embarrassment from the way Slughorn was raving and by all the stares from the other students, she dared to take a glance at Nashira and sure enough. Nashira was glaring at her with the most contempt yet, and her arms were crossed over her chest in a pouty manner.

After a few more minutes over raving about Riddle's and her achievement Slughorn leaned down to Ginny, "You should come to my party, it's for members of a little club I like to call the Slug club and you seem to fit the criteria perfectly Miss Delauney. I am sure Riddle would gladly take you, maybe even as a date?"

Ginny smiled holding in her look of shock and horror, "Maybe. I'll think about it professor. When is it?" _'Merlin! Riddle had better not have heard that suggestion; that would be the last thing I need. Him taking me out on a date even if it is to those wretched parties!'_

When class was finished Ginny was putting away her books when Juniper came rushing up to her, "I'm so sorry we got separated," She started apologetically, "But I couldn't find you and I was about to be late for class. So I just hoped someone or you would find your way here. And look it seemed work out fine. Though you've just now made Nashira more mad." She added as an after thought.

Ginny smiled, "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

Juniper returned the smile, "Deal. Let's go to lunch."

As they entered the Great Hall Ginny caught sight of Nashira flirting with some guy with shoulder length black hair. Usually she wouldn't care but seeing the look of absolute contempt on Mariah's face Ginny could only guess that that boy was the late Mr. Black. As they sat down across from Nashira and Mariah, Nashira turned away from Black with a large smile on her face.

"Well, well if it isn't the new prodigy of potions." Nashira said snidely, looking at Ginny.

"Back off, Nashira." Juniper said glaring at her, "You're just jealous that she did something better than you and of course, she has Riddle's attention. Something you could never accomplish."

Nashira looked at Juniper innocently, "Why, Juniper I have no idea what you're talking about. But now that you brought the subject up…" Nashira turned back to Ginny.

"Why don't you tell us, what you did to get the mysterious Tom Riddle to pay attention to you?" Nashira asked offhandedly, spinning her spoon in her tea.

Ginny glared at her, "What do you mean?"

Nashira looked her in eye and smiled a Cheshire cat's smile, "You know, did you offer to sleep with him?"

Ginny's glare narrowed but she put on a smile and said congenially, "I'm sorry Leisure, but I think you've got us mixed up. Only you could be that desperate seeing as how you're flirting with Black while you really want Riddle."

Nashira's smile turned into a frown quickly and her eyes lost their amusement, "I'd watch what you say Delauney. I have a lot of control in this school and I can make this entire house hate you."

Ginny's smile only grew wider and leaned closer to Nashira, "Somehow Leisure, I seriously doubt that." She turned her gaze to Black and asked innocently, "Does Leisure have control of whom you like and whom you don't?"

Black glared at Leisure, like Ginny expected for if he was like Sirius, he must hate to be controlled, "No she doesn't." He said angrily glaring at her with contempt and walked off towards where the other sixth year boys were. Ginny could see from the corner of her eye that Mariah was trying to hide a smile.

Nashira glared at Ginny and got up, "Come on Mariah and Laura let's go." Laura got up obediently while Mariah remained in her seat. Nashira turned her glare at Mariah. "Mariah. I said let's go."

Mariah looked back at her, bored, "No. I think I'll stay here with Juniper and Delauney."

Nashira stuttered in shock, "Fine! Forget you, come on Laura." And with that Nashira stomped off with Laura in tow.

Mariah smiled at their retreating backs and turned towards Ginny, "Thanks for making Black angry at her. I owe you one."

Ginny smiled in return, "No problem." _'Maybe being a Slytherin won't be so bad after all. It sure as heck has more drama than Gryffindor!'_

**A/N: Well I am sorry to say that I have decided to no longer post chapters on this site anymore. I will only be posting on HPFF and if you would like to continue reading this story or any of my others you can go into my bio and use the link to my account there. I'm sorry if you're upset. I might come back but I don't know when and I don't think I will for at least the remainder of the year. Once again I'm sorry if you're disappointed.**

**SeekerGirl17**


End file.
